


Once More With Feeling

by andrearitsu



Series: Hello, Happy Love! [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: After the “phantom thief” encounter on the cruiser, the tension between two members of Hello, Happy World have been growing. Upset about what she was made to say in front of everyone, Misaki confronts Kaoru about how she went too far.





	Once More With Feeling

_“Beautiful princess… I love you.”_

_“Is that all? Convey your love more…”_

_“Ever since our eyes met… My heart was stolen.”_

_“I can’t feel your love at all, take this seriously.”_

_“I’m always thinking about you and… I love you.”_

The scene had been replaying in my head over and over ever since the cruiser “incident” that Kaoru had set up for the group. Honestly it was keeping me awake at night, especially the reactions from the other members, all calling out my bad acting.

I’m sure they didn’t think much of it. To them it was just a fun game of pretend and nothing serious, but to me… To me it was having to bare my feelings and play it off otherwise.

So what if my acting wasn’t convincing, I was just being honest. I’ve been in love with Kanon since I first saw her. I’ve kept it secret to not make things awkward within the band and now things are more awkward than ever, at least for me.

Why did Kaoru have to pick me, anyway? She insisted that the “princess with black hair” would take the stage for her little game. Why not Haguro or Kokoro? Did she figure I’d be the one most likely to get shy by her proposal or was there something else to it?

“Damn it, Kaoru.”

I’d been sitting in the empty practice room at Circle running these thoughts through my head for the last few minutes. The other members of the band were on their way, for sure, but since we were practicing on a Sunday this week we didn’t all go together from school.

I’m sure the other band members had begun noticing that something was up recently, I’ve been rather distant and have avoided talking to Kaoru a bit since the event. It’s not that I dislike her or don’t consider her a friend any more, I’m just frustrated with her carelessness.

She thinks that because she can play around and freely flirt with anyone others can just do the same. She even tried to “coach” me on how to handle a love confession and I swear she was basically just making fun of me without realizing.

“Misaki-chan! It seems my shy little kitten is here first today.”

And there she was, cheerful as usual, dressed in a black vest that highlighted her curves while still giving off a tough “boyish” vibe. I can see why the girls at school pass out from seeing her at times. Maybe if I looked that handsome I wouldn’t have been embarrassed back then.

“Hey.”

“You look down, is something on your mind?”

“It’s nothing.”

I could tell her, but I guess that too would cause things to get awkward. I’m not even sure Kaoru would understand why I’m upset with her if I did try and tell her. She was just giving everyone a fun spectacle and I’m the odd one out in how they received it.

“Misaki, I’ve told you before, you’re not a good actress.”

Oh great, this again. I know fully well I’m bad at acting when I’m not in my Michelle costume, I get stage fright and I easily shut down if something goes wrong. Before the cruiser incident I didn’t really mind them joking about it, I did the same, but now it just felt grating.

“It’s obvious that something is wrong, I’m sure the others have noticed too.”

“You think?”

“It’s possible. Talk to me, let me help if I can. It’s what I’m here for.”

“Help? You?” I didn’t even realize I had reacted to Kaoru’s words before I had stood right up and begun responding, “If you’re so good at noticing obvious things then how can you not notice that it’s because of _you_ that I’m feeling this way to begin with!?”

“Wait, slow down Misaki, what are you talking about?”

“The cruiser! Your phantom thief spectacle you played on all of us.”

“Ah, you did mention getting confronted by a handsome phantom thief back then.”

“Drop the act, can you please be serious for one moment?”

“…Right, I’m Sorry. What was the problem with my spectacle on the cruiser?”

I had to rub my temples to refocus. How can she even try to still play up the whole thing when I’m clearly upset? I know this is Kaoru, she’s always theatrical, but consider your situation. After a deep breath I decided to continue.

“The game, the love confession thing.”

“Yes.”

“Why did you pick me?”

“Well, I had decided on you being that game’s participant from the start.”

“But why?”

“It would kind of miss the point if I asked Kokoro or Hagumi to do it.”

“So it was just another joke at my acting and stage fright, that’s it?”

“Huh…”

“Could you please consider how I feel about that?”

“Hold on, this wasn’t about your acting. I only pointed that out because Hagumi did.”

I suddenly froze. She had a different reason for picking me than to embarrass me on stage? Why would she need me specifically to confess to Kanon then? I tried connecting the dots in my head and I could only find one answer to my question.

“Misaki, I’m sorry if…”

“So you knew.”

“About your feelings for Kanon?”

I could only nod in response.

“I noticed a thing or two and figured that was the case.”

“So it was a game to make fun of my feelings.” I could feel myself tear up, “Is that all I am to you guys? A joke?”

“What? No-no, Misaki, I was trying to help you.”

“By having me confess in front of everyone and make the other girls laugh? How do you call that helping?”

“I didn’t care about what the other girls thought. All that mattered to me was that your feelings reached Kanon.”

It was obvious what she meant by that. Kanon had opposed the others when they called my acting bad. She said she felt my confession. But what does it matter when she thought I was just acting for the sake of Kaoru’s game?

“My plan was to give you a push to confess to Kanon under the guise of an acting challenge so the others wouldn’t learn your feelings.”

“Why?”

“Because I enjoy helping people find love.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well…”

“Why didn’t you let me know ahead of time? Why didn’t you ask if I thought it’d be okay?”

“…”

She got quiet. I guess that meant I finally got through to her. Kaoru only ever goes silent when she deeply contemplates something, after all. Even if she did this to “help” me, it’s not like it worked. Me and Kanon weren’t a couple, she doesn’t know my feelings and the idea of it is now nothing but a gag to the rest of the members.

“I’m not like you, Kaoru. I can’t just go with the flow and openly state my feelings for someone.”

“…”

“Frankly I’ve been increasingly anxious about all of this ever since that night now. I can barely get through practice without everything coming flashing back.”

“… I’m sorry.” Kaoru broke her silence, no longer having the cheerful look on her face that every girl adored, “I didn’t properly consider your feelings and acted out of line.”

“I appreciate the apology.”

“I would like to make up for it, should you allow me to.”

As much as I wanted to tell Kaoru to not bother, her honesty and apologetic side was rare but genuine. I suppose it wouldn’t be a bad idea to at least hear her out before I reject what she’s suggesting.

“Go on.”

“Kanon felt your confession, she felt your honesty. I think it’s fair to say she figured out you weren’t merely acting on that stage.”

“Your point being?”

“She hasn’t rejected you, right? Have you spent any time alone with her since that night?”

“No, I’ve avoided her a bit.”

“No good.”

“So what do you want me to do then?”

Kaoru returned to her usual smiling self as she put her hand to her chin, now full of confidence once again. I have to admit I had a bad feeling about all of this…

* * *

After Kaoru had fully explained her idea it didn’t take long for the other girls to arrive. Hagumi and Kokoro arrived at the same time and Kanon only about two minutes later. Throughout practice my thoughts once again kept wandering away, though now to the conversation me and Kaoru had just prior to practice.

Kanon looked so pretty today, dressed in a light blue dress just reaching her knees and her hair put up in a bun. I messed up my jockeying more than once because I found myself watching her drumming instead. I need help, my heart will break at this rate.

Our practice session lasted ninety minutes and once we were done moving away our instruments and clearing the room for the next band it was time for Kaoru’s latest plan to come into action. I cursed myself as I found myself playing into her hands once more.

“Ehm… Kanon, could I talk to you about something?”

“Hmm? Sure Misaki-chan, what is it?”

“Well I’d rather we talk in private so…”

“Mi-kun, Kanon-chan-senpai, we’re going to a café! Wanna come?”

Hagumi had rushed back to the both of us after what I presumed was Kaoru suggesting they all go somewhere. She had told me she’d help me get some alone time with Kanon, was it already backfiring?

“I kind of have a thing I need to …do?” I am a terrible liar, like Kaoru had told me already. “So…”

“Misaki, if you have plans I can message you which café we go to later and you and Kanon can meet up with up, okay?”

“But…” I shot a look at Kanon, was she okay with this? She didn’t know of Kaoru’s plan, wouldn’t this seem very suspicious to her? “Is… Is that okay, Kanon?”

“Sure!”

“Aww, you’re not coming right away.” Kokoro shot back from the door, “We’ll see you there then.”

Suddenly the other members had left and I stood alone with Kanon at Circle’s lobby. I found myself unable to form words. How would I go about this? Should I tell her why I’ve been distant? Should I mention the cruiser ship? Kaoru had told me to just be myself. What does that even mean?

“Misaki-chan, you wanted to talk, right?”

“Ehm… Yeah.”

“It’s about that game the phantom thief put you through, isn’t it?”

“You knew?”

“Well, having someone bare their feelings on a stage is a bit cruel. I figured it was bothering you.”

“It was just supposed to be acting.”

“But it wasn’t, right?”

“…”

“I told you, I felt it. To me it was genuine.”

“I’m sorry, you must think I’m strange.”

“What for?”

“For liking another girl? I don’t know.”

“Misaki-chan, we’re friends with Kaoru-kun. A girl liking another girl doesn’t bother me at all.”

“But it’s not just another girl, it’s you.”

“I think… that’s okay too.”

We both went quiet for a while. If both Kaoru and Kanon had realized my feelings, just how obvious were they? Did they all know? Was I the only one worried about this?

“Misaki-chan, I did a lot of thinking after that night. About how to respond to your feelings.”

“…”

“I realized you were avoiding me and I guessed it was because you had a lot to think about too, so I didn’t want to confront you about it.”

“I’m an open book, aren’t I?”

“A bit, but that’s part of your charm.”

“Thanks?”

“So, if you don’t mind, may I respond to your feelings now?”

“What!?”

“I’m asking you to confess one more time so that I can respond.”

“That’s way too embarrassing of a request, I mean, I’ve already…”

It was pointless to try and argue at this point. When I saw Kanon’s gentle eyes look back at me I realized that this was the opportunity Kaoru had given me before and now once again. I couldn’t fail this time. I took a deep breath and got down on one knee in front of Kanon.

“Kanon-chan, you’ve invaded my heart and mind. I can’t keep these feelings to myself any longer. Ever since I first saw you I’ve wanted to tell you one thing and one thing alone. I love you, I love you with all my heart, Kanon. Please go out with me.”

I could feel my face getting red. Sure enough Kanon was laughing, almost at a level where she had to wipe a tear from her eyes. I cursed myself again and I made sure to curse Kaoru as well, this was all her fault after all, I just did as she had coached me.

“I’m glad to hear it, Misaki-chan.”

“What?”

“I feel the same way, I love you too. I didn’t know it as early as you did, but after I took some time to consider it I realized that was the case.”

“So what you’re saying is…”

“That I accept your feelings and want to go out with you.”

“But the laughter…”

“Well, you tried so hard to put on a Kaoru act, I couldn’t keep myself from laughing. You’re not exactly the same type as her y’know.”

“I’m sorry, I guess.”

“But you know what? You’re something better than that, you’re the shy but cute DJ that I love more than anyone else in the world.”

Kanon hugged me and I hugged her back. I couldn’t tell if my heart was beating far too fast or not at all, it was as if nothing existed but the two of us right now. I closed my eyes.

“I love y-”

Before I was able to finish my sentence I felt a vibration in my sweater’s pocket, the phone had been pushed up against my belly from Kanon’s hug. I brought it out and checked the message from Kaoru.

_“Hey Romeo, we’re at the corner café two streets down.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, this is a long one. Not only that, it’s the first part of longer running series! The story is set after the event The Phantom Thief and the Cruise Ship, but only the fourth chapter directly relates to the story, though I tried putting in enough detail to where someone not familiar with it could enjoy the story as well.
> 
> This fic was originally posted on my writing tumblr (http://andrea-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
